(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
As one of the liquid crystal displays, a technique of implementing a display by forming a plurality of microcavities in a pixel and filling a liquid crystal therein has been developed. Two sheets of substrates are used in a liquid crystal display in the related art, but the technique may reduce a weight, a thickness, and the like of the device by forming constituent elements on one substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.